


Night at the Beach

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: originally on Wattpad.based on a comic I saw on Instagram





	Night at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> originally on Wattpad.  
> based on a comic I saw on Instagram

Albus layed there sleeping peacefully on his side, the moonlight shining on his pale skin "psst... Albus... Albus... Albus!" Albus slowly opened his eyes and turned his body to look over to his window to find it opened and seeing his friend gellert flying on a broom.

"Gellert what are you doing here? And where did you get that broom from" Albus said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "I got it from my aunts barn!" Gellert replied smiling at his friend "but what are you doing here? It's really late gell" albus asked "well hop I just want to spend some time with you I'll take you out for a bit" 

albus glanced at his friend for a moment then looked down at his white sheets "aberforth might see us. His room is right next to mine and he most likely going to be awake" albus said in a hushed tone "come on albus we'll only hangout for a little while" albus looked up to see gellert on the broom waiting for him to answer.

He closed his eyes for a second he couldn't say no to the person he likes albus thought, of course he would want to spend time with him. He then moved his bed sheets aside and got up "fine, but like you said only for a little while" albus said smiling back at his friend. "Hop on" gellert said. Albus stepped out the window and hopped up on the broom wrapping his arms tightly around gellert "where are we going?" Asked albus "anywhere you like" before albus could say anything Gellert zoomed in the air heading towards the forest making albus hug his friend tighter. He had never been this fast on his broom before. Albus shut his eyes tightly and took in a sharp breath trying to calm him self down he breathed in and out again and again until he was calm.

He then opened his eyes trying not to think about how fast they were going so He looked up into the beautifully lit night sky. Thinking about how the stars shone brightly in the sky. Gellert turned his head towards him smirking "thought of where you want to go yet?" The blonde said "yeah the beach would be nice" albus breathily replied.

He stared at Moon light shining on the water Albus found the beach calming hearing the waves hit the shore as he had a conversation with his friend. Gellert and Albus talked for a while it felt like hours to Albus but he enjoyed every single moment.

"Gellert" "hmm?" The blonde replied "I'm tired..." albus said looking at his friend before yawning "dont go to sleep yet. You gotta get back home before morning" albus moved his body closer to him then leaned his head on gellerts shoulder closing his eyes. He soon felt a hand running softly through his red hair, Albus looked up to see gellert still looking up into the sea with the moonlight shining on his face making his features like his cheekbones more visable Albus looked at him in awe. Gellert had noticed that albus was staring at him. Gellert turned his head to face the boy. They stared at eachother for a long moment, slowly gellert lifted his arm up and placed a hand on albus's cheek then placing a long peck on his forehead. Now forehead to forehead albus and gellert smiled at eachother.

Gellert moved his hand to lightly lift up albus's chin moving his lips closer to Gellerts. Their lips were finally connected, Albus felt his heart skip a beat, His heart was beating faster and faster, blood rushed to his cheeks making them have a rosy pink tint.

He loved how Gellert's lips were soft on his and They were moving perfectly and smoothly against eachother as they kissed passionately and heatedly. Albus moved his arms to cling on gellerts neck and then felt gellert smile while their lips were still connected. Albus savoured every second of their kiss.

Albus a pulled back to move into gellerts lap. Gellert now moving his hand from albus's cheek to albus's waist gripping it tightly "oh how long I've wanted to do do this for. . . I love you so much Albus" gellert said in a raspy whisper while placing a short kiss on albus's neck then after looking back up at the redhead. Albus smiled eyelids slightly closed looking down at his now lover "I love you too gellert" albus replied then pulling Gellert back into a deep and passionate kiss.

Albus opened his eyes slowly with light shining on his face. He stared at the sea and sky for a few seconds then panicked breathing heavily, he swore that it was night time a couple of seconds ago. Albus looked around still laying down forgetting that gellert was there. He felt a hand playing with his hair he blinked then looked up to see gellert awake. "Good morning Al'" Gellert said pecking his cheek. "Good morning gellert" albus smiled and snuggled closer to the blonde, suddenly not caring that aberforth would rage at him when he gets back home.

**Author's Note:**

> this story was a bit rushed, I remember I accidentally deleted it and had to rewrite real quick.


End file.
